


We didn't know until today

by Vlareina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Scenting, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlareina/pseuds/Vlareina
Summary: Tadashi is kind of oblivious for once. Hinata does what any good friend would, and pulls the rug out from under him.





	We didn't know until today

It starts one day during a practice match.

Tadashi’s more or less used to standing on the sidelines and cheering on his teammates by this point. Sure, sometimes he wishes that he could play more often, but there's definitely something nice about seeing just how powerful your team really is. For today, with how tired he already is from practice, and how weighed down his preheat makes him feel, he’s content enough to just cheer for Karasuno’s victory.

Hinata on the other hand? Tadashi doesn’t think the guy's ever been content before in his life. He’s always itching for more, for something to do, for someone to talk to. And today is no different. The smaller omega is currently bouncing up and down next to him. This, he realizes, he thinks of nowadays with fond amusement.

“Hinata!” Tadashi tries to catch his attention, but nothing he says seems to be enough to distract the other boy from his fixation on the courts. 

Lightly, so as not to hurt him, Tadashi pinches the omega’s side.

He’s not prepared for the glare that elicits, nor for the way that Hinata jumps up at the touch.

“Yama that’s not fair! You know better than anyone how ticklish I am!!” The older boy’s mouth sets into a small pout at that. Tadashi only coos at him.

“But Hinata, you weren’t answering to me earlier, and I wanted to talk to you before you get called in or we leave. You know you’ll be too busy yelling with Kageyama later to listen to little ole me.”

At that Hinata’s face softens into his customary grin.

“I always have time for you Yama!! Come on lay it on me.”

The two omegas walk a little further from the court and other players, to maintain a small semblance of privacy. Once they are a bit away from the others, Tadashi finally talks to Hinata about what’s been bothering him the past couple of days.

Hinata is one of the only other omegas that Tadashi really feels comfortable around, and for that, he is eternally grateful that the older boy came into his life and became one of his friends.

“My heat this month is being a bigger bitch than usual. And I'm just tired, and done with the game, and ready to go home, you know? I know we’ve gotta have regular heats or whatever for volleyball but like it’s wack as shit anyways!”

Hinata nods his head vigorously in agreement. The smaller boy has lamented about the pain his own heats put him through in the past, so Tadashi knows just how well he understands his complaints.

“Yeah man it really is annoying. But I mean it could be worse. At least you’ve got an alpha to help you through it,” he says as he looks longingly in the direction of Kageyama on the courts. There is awe and fondness and irritation written on his face all at once. Hinata has always been known to wear his heart on his sleeve, love being no different. That’s why Tadashi doesn’t understand why he and Kageyama haven’t gotten together yet. But they’re inevitable so he supposes there’s no rushing needed just yet.

Hinata yells at Kageyama as he serves, and as Tadashi turns to the court, he sees Kageyama flinch at the call of his name and almost botch his next receive. When he yells at Hinata, everyone pretends not to see the blush on his cheeks. Yeah, they’ll figure something out eventually.

“When do you think he’ll be ready to figure out that he loves you back?” Tadashi turns his head to Hinata, seeing the blush rise even higher on the other omega’s face, but before the omega can say anything, his last words register in the taller omega’s head.

Sputtering, he can feel his face turning bright pink as he turns his entire body towards the redhead.

“Wait, what?!!? What’re you talking about? I am in no way spending my heat with an alpha! I’m literally the biggest single Pringle on this team. There is no alpha here with me. Nuh uh. No sir, this kid is 100% boyfriend less.” Try as he might to keep his voice down, he knows his incredulous tone isn’t anything short of a shriek.

Hinata tears his eyes away from the alpha on the court to his friend on the sidelines.

“What do you mean? No way are you single. You as mated as a fox.”

And like Tadashi is used to Hinata’s vocabulary by this point. You just gotta accept that half of the information he says just won’t ever register and make do by trying to decipher the rest. But this makes even less sense than usual.

“Hinata, I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. I legit have no boyfriend. I think I’d know if I were dating someone. I would definitely know if I were spending my heats with someone too. Like really-" 

“You and Tsukki. You’re dating right? And he helps you through your heats?”

Tadashi is silent for three seconds. They’re not a very calm three seconds.

“What!?! No no no. There’s so many things wrong with— there’s just nothing—not like that or like what I, what?” He knows there’s a stupid look on his face, and that there’s even more panic written across his face, but more than anything there’s confusion. ‘Cause like he knows that his crush on Tsukki isn’t very subtle—if Hinata can tell it exists then definitely everyone else can too—but still he doesn’t think that the other boy would confuse his hopeless crush with an actual mutual attraction. That’s just not how Tsukki and Tadashi are, much as he might wish it were different.

Hinata looks at him, with somehow an equally confused and suspicious expression. “But then why do you smell like him after your heats?" 

At this Tadashi finally feels like he’s back on solid ground. This he can talk to Hinata about, even if he’s kinda tried to avoid explaining it in the past. Kinda tried avoiding thinking too much about it in the past.

“Well it’s cause I’ve known him for so long. He was the first alpha to give me something to help me through my heats.”

“His dick?” 

“NO!” Mortified, Tadashi lunges at Hinata to cover his mouth. Looking around he sees everyone else paying attention to the game and Suga-san giving them a questioning look. He tries to play it off as though it’s completely normal to cover Hinata’s mouth, and with the way the older omega is, it’s not very difficult to pull off.

“No,” he whispers quieter. “It was one of his blankets and a hoodie that he loved. It made my first heat easier and so we’ve just kinda kept doing it since then. Now if you promise to not yell _that_ again, I’ll remove my hand from your mouth okay?”

After Hinata nods, Tadashi removes his hand from his mouth. Taking in a deep breath the redhead goes back to asking his questions. 

“Okay, but what about before and after your heats? How do you explain the scenting during those times? Even right now in this preheat you already smell more like Tsukki than usual! And he smells exactly like your preheat too!!” 

Tadashi knows that his face is probably an unhealthy shade of red, and he’s never been more thankful in his life that he brought Hinata away from the courts before starting this conversation. If Tsukki had heard any of this, they’d have been goners for sure.

“Well maybe it’s cause my omega sees him as safe and comforting…since it’s always been surrounded by his scent when I’m vulnerable during heats?” Tadashi pauses to think more. “Plus my omega is pretty possessive when my heat rolls around so I guess he scents Tuskki to stake a claim? And since we’re so used to keeping Tsukki around us, we rub off on him a bit too? Maybe Tsukki’s alpha is kinda like that too and so he tries to scent me sooner? I don’t know Hinata, I’ve never really thought about it before.”

“When you look at it like that it’s not _that_ weird that you guys scent before and after your heat. But what about outside of it? You guys smell like each other all the other time too??”

“Well I didn’t actually realize that we smell like each other all the time. He just smells like Tsukki to me at this point. My omega might get possessive at other times too then?”

“So then why don’t you guys make it something official? Anyone who’s been around the two of you already thinks you guys are halfway to being mates anyways so it’s not like it’d be much of a change." 

“But we’re not- “

“HINATA! Get your ass over here, it’s time for you to get back in there!” 

And before Tadashi can finish his thought, Hinata is running back to the game, back to the place where he belongs.

“-dating.” Tadashi makes eye contact with Tsukki from the court. He raises a single eyebrow, silently asking why the omega is so pink. But Tadashi can only shake his head and wave off the alpha’s concern. He’s got a lot of other stuff to think about before he can talk to him.

********

Later, once Karasuno has won, and the high schoolers have returned from the other team’s gym, Tadashi walks home with his best friend.

He knows he’s being quieter than usual, and that typically at this point in their walk he would’ve filled in the alpha with stories about his day or weird things that Hinata did, but at the moment he can’t help his mind from overthinking what Hinata had said during practice. 

Does he really scent Tsukki that much even outside of his heats? Has he been unconsciously claiming Tsukki in such an intimate way? What if there’s something wrong with his omega that he’s able to scent someone without Tadashi knowing? And what about what that means for Tsukki? If Hinata—someone who although Tadashi loves with all his heart, he has to admit isn’t the brightest omega out there—is able to distinguish that Tadashi is scenting his alpha best friend, then what about the even more keen noses out there Gosh Hinata had mentioned all of them thought they were dating, hadn’t he? Does that mean that their captain thought so too? That Noya-san and Tanaka-san were under the same false impression? No wonder the two second years had always smirked at him in the time after his heats. He must be so oblivious to think that it was cause they’re just idiots, which like they are, but that’s not the point at this time. And if they thought so, what about Yachi? Or Kageyama? Or—

What about Tsukki? What had he thought about all of Tadashi’s scenting. The alpha isn’t known for being oblivious which means he must know about the claim, that he must think something about it, that maybe he knows about Tadashi’s feelings but doesn’t want to embarrass him by talking about them. Or well this is Tsukki he’s talking about, the alpha probably doesn’t want to embarrass himself with something so uncool as feelings, especially unrequited ones at that.

But on the subject of Tsukki, what if Tadashi’s been an unconscious cockblock this whole time? Girls still come up to ask him about Tsukki’s single status, but it’s become more rare these days. The omega had been under the impression that it was because they had given up on the alpha of their own freewill, but what if they’d thought that he’d laid claim on the alpha? What if Tsukki had liked someone in their grade, but because of Tadashi’s pathetic scenting, he’s lost his chance at bonding with them?

What if he hated him for preventing that? Or what if he wanted to stop being best friends, or what if—

“Yamaguchi, are you ignoring me?”

Startled, the omega looks up only to realize that they’ve been walking almost the entire way home without any noise. Not even the faintest whisper of a melody came from the blonde’s headphones. 

“Oh, sorry Tsukki! Just got a lot on my mind!" 

“It got anything to do with whatever you and the shrimp were talking about during the game?”

“No! Well, maybe. How could you tell?” Tadashi was so sure he hadn’t been saying anything out loud, but maybe Tsukki’s always been a mind reader and he’s just never noticed before. 

“You’ve got the same cute blush on your face right now as you did then.” 

Oh well that makes more sense than Tsukki being a mind reader—

Wait. Is Tadashi hearing things now or did Tsukki just say his blush was cute?!? 

Braving a look up at the alpha’s face, Tadashi can just make out a soft rose tint on the other’s cheeks. So he wasn’t hearing things then? But why would the alpha say something so sweet but embarrassing? A similar but much more evident warmth radiates off of the omega’s face as he tries to understand.

With a quick adjustment of his glasses, Tsukishima coughs and continues as though he never said anything about his best friend being cute. “You’ve just been acting weird,” he scrunches his nose as he modifies what he wants to say, “Well weirder than usual.”

Tadashi can feel his blush intensify even more than before. He doesn’t want to keep it a secret in case Tsukki hasn’t noticed yet, but he also doesn’t want to bring more attention to their case if it is in fact something Tsukki has noticed but decided that he doesn’t want to talk about.

With a sigh, Tadashi resigns himself to apologizing to his oldest friend. It’s what he deserves right?

“Sorry Tsukki! I just realized something after talking to Hinata today- “

“You can learn stuff from talking to the shrimp?”

“And I’m really sorry that I’ve been scenting you so much? Like I’ve probably been keeping you from dating other people, right? Not that we’re dating, or well like an alpha omega pairing, or anything like that but you know what I mean? Like so that others don’t think we’re together, since we’re not, but my scenting might’ve made them think so or something you know? Uh yeah,” Tadashi wishes for a mysterious ship to come out of nowhere and beam him the fuck away from here right now. Or maybe a mysterious black hole to destroy their known planet? He’s not picky, he’ll take anything.

Tsukki for his part only looks vaguely confused. Scratch that, he looks very confused.

“Yama, I have no idea what you’re talking about. You know that I don’t like anyone else.”

Tadashi, without thinking about the alpha’s statement too thoroughly, feels himself word vomit even further. “Okay but you only say that because you haven’t really had the opportunity to be with someone else, again not that you’ve been with me, like in any way, or yeah okay, anyways you’ve just been stuck by my side so like what if I’ve been an unconscious cockblock or something for you?”

Tsukishima stops walking a few feet in front of him, and stares forward without saying anything for a few seconds. Tadashi has known him long enough to know that this means the alpha is gonna say something that he’d rather not have to make a big deal out of. So, he respects his privacy and waits for what Tsukki has to say.

“No Yama, you don’t understand me, I don’t want anyone else. Not if they’re not you.”

“Whaaaat??” Tadashi has to get his ears checked. Or stop hanging out with Hinata so much if it means he starts daydreaming in the middle of nowhere, cause there’s no way that Tsukki said that to him. He’s had to have misunderstood him again.

Tsukishima seems to hesitate for a second before turning around and looking at Tadashi. His face grows pinker as he admits, “Come on, do you really think I’d still be giving you things for your heats, if I didn’t want you as my mate?”

Tadashi is astonished. He’s no longer living. There’s so many things going on in his mind, and yet absolutely nothing comes to mind with how he should respond to the alpha.

“Yama, I know I was joking in the past, but maybe you shouldn’t be spending so much time with the shrimp or King. It’s making you slower.” A single brow rises on the alpha’s face as he stares at the omega.

Tadashi knows that he must be brave at certain points in his life. That he must take a stand and be there in the moment. This feels like one of those moments. He looks right at the alpha and tells himself that change can definitely be for the good.

“Well, for this next heat…do you think I could get something different to help me through it?”

Tsukki—his first love, his oldest friend, his only other half—walks forward to him. The distance between them shrinks to almost nonexistent. And he whispers, “All you ever have to do is ask, and I’m there.”

Then, as they both lean in for a kiss, Tadashi realizes that this is where they begin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgence cause I wanted to write something dumb and fun that made me smile. So like hope it did the same for you.
> 
> I've been wanting to write about these babes for a while cause I absolutely love Yamaguchi with all my heart! But I guess what we ended up with was a not too great story for partially breaking me out of my writer's block for my other story....
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this instead of packing to go home, so hope y'all enjoyed it!!! I have more about these two that I want to write but like I don't think it'll be out anytime soon so,,,
> 
> Thank you for getting this far, and if you have any comments, I am always open for suggestions (cause it hella unbeta'd) or just nice conversation! Come talk to me on my tumblr: Vlareina


End file.
